Computer simulation of large-scale physics events, such as the destruction of an entire building or group of buildings, is computationally expensive because of the large number of objects (e.g. individual fragments) involved. In many examples, more objects are required in order to achieve realistic destruction than can be handled on a single compute device and so the destruction which is simulated needs to be approximated or limited in some way.